Effects of immunotoxic chemicals on non-target organs are being assessed by evaluating a battery of clinical chemistry tests utilizing serum samples from B6C3F1 mice. Some assays that have been found most useful and reliable include serum glutamic pyruvic transaminase, sorbitol dehydrogenase, creatinine, and cholinesterase. We are currently evaluating the utility of serum creatinine kinase, alpha-hydroxybutryic dehydrogenase, acid and alkaline phosphatase and lactate dehydrogenase to detect general or specific organ toxicity.